


Under my umbrella

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kozume Kenma, Canon Compliant, Caring, Inspired by official art, Kuroo Tetsurou is Whipped, M/M, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It's about to rain, but Kuroo has to stay back for a meeting with Kai. Kenma - like the attentive (boy)friend he is - decides to be around when he is done with his meeting.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884133
Kudos: 71





	Under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Rain.

As he was standing in front of the school gates, Kenma looked up to the sky with a small frown. It had been cloudy since morning and as time passed by grayer and grayer clouds started to drift the sky. However, when the first drop of rain landed on his umbrella did Kenma understand how serious the situation really was. 

Their practice had already ended and Kuroo sent him home, because he had some things to discuss with Kai. The only thing that didn’t come to the older’s mind was they had only one umbrella, because whenever the sky was gray in the morning, they always went to school sharing an umbrella. It was since their first year at elementary school. Which’s why Kenma decided to wait for him. He didn’t want Kuroo to catch a cold after all. He was extra troublesome and clingy when he did.

Ten minutes had passed and the rain started to intensify. Kenma could even hear thunder from the distance and saw lightning as well. He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Yes, Kuroo had a strong immune system, but even he couldn’t come out of this situation without becoming sick.

’ _Speak of the devil_ ,’ Kenma thought as he spotted Kuroo out. 

The older didn’t wear his uniform jacket, only his black, short sleeved T-shirt. The rain was pouring down on him, making the T-shirt soaking wet. If Kenma had to guess, he would be sure his sneakers were in just as bad shape as his T-shirt, because of the countless puddles it splashed in. Kenma narrowed his eyes, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

”Kenma!” Kuroo yelled, trying to be louder than the storm. 

The way his eyes shone up upon seeing him made Kenma reconsider the lecture he wanted to give him. When Kuroo reached him, he took a deep breath and Kenma saw how wet his hair was too. The older straightened up, smiling down at him.

”What took you so long?” Kenma asked a little fretfully. Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck with a bashful expression.

”We were talking about the details of the upcoming training camp and time passed faster than we expected,” he said with a fond smile – the volleyball nerd. ”Anyways, thank you for w-” he started, then his eyes widened. ”You waited for me,” he whispered, then his face shone up like Christmas lights. ”You waited for me, even though I said you should go home!”

”It’s not a big thing. Stop yelling about it,” Kenma said with a blush on his face. He pushed the umbrella in Kuroo’s hand. ”Come on, you are already soaked.”

”Kenma, you know I love you, right?” Kuroo ask-yelled again, because Kenma was already a few steps forward. He didn’t get an answer, so he hurried after him.

Oh my god, he was so fucking whipped!


End file.
